Grease Monkeys
by Vivian Troche
Summary: One Shot: Annie and Liam have been together a while now, and enjoy working on her new classic American muscle car. Wonder if there's anything else they might enjoy doing together? Rated Strong T for language and innuendo. Please R&R!


**Author's Note: I do not own these characters in any way, they are property of CBS/Paramount and whoever else may own a piece of them. This is dedicated to Crystal, Em, Emily, Carla, Hannah, and every other wonderful Lannie girl/boy at FF. Please R&R if you don't mind, I love knowing what you liked, hated and everything in between! **

_**Grease Monkeys**_

Annie popped the clutch and prepared to turn left as soon as she got her light. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and she just wanted to go home and take a nap after all the errands she'd had to run for her mom after work. As she turned she heard a high pitched whine and suddenly the beater '67 Mustang GT died. Thankfully she was already through the intersection and rolling down her street. She shifted into neutral and turned the ignition...nothing. She kept trying, easing down on the gas pedal to give the engine a bit of juice like Liam had showed her and still nothing.

Knowing what was coming she guided the car toward the side of the road and rolled as far as she could. Shifting into park she dug her phone out of her purse and called Dixon.

"Dixon's phone."

"Hey, Ivy."

"Hey, Annie, what's up?"

"Are you guys at my house?"

"Yeah, I'm schooling your brother here at Tiger Woods 2011."

"Can you guys come down the street and help me push the car to the house?"

"It died again?"

"Yeah, flipping engine just cuts out all the time now. I swear I'm gonna kill Liam for talking me into it."

"Yeah, we'll be right down. Come on, loser." She said to Dixon before she clicked off.

The hardest thing about pushing the car the last few hundred feet to the house was attempting to turn the wheels. With the girls in the back pushing Dixon thrashed the engine until he got it to turn over, barely, but enough for him to steer into the driveway. Finally, with the car safely in park Annie went inside to change into something she wouldn't care about getting incredibly dirty.

Ivy walked into the bathroom while Annie was throwing her hair up into a messy bun and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her feet absently. "We're gonna go down to Wilshire and get Wahoo's. You want anything?"

"Nah, thanks. Are you guys going to the exhibition at Manhattan Beach later...aww, shit. I can't call Liam, we were supposed to go to that, too.

"It's not for a few hours. Call him anyway; he should get his lazy ass over here and help you. It is his fault you have that POS. I told you to get the Jeep."

Annie rolled her eyes at Ivy. "Yeah, yeah. You're never gonna get over that are you?"

Ivy hopped off the counter and patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. "Nope. Bettys before dudes."

Annie laughed and shoved her out of the bathroom. "Have fun. See ya later at the exhibition."

"Make him fix that stupid thing!" Ivy shouted, flashing a peace sign over her shoulder as she descended the staircase.

Liam rolled over in his bed, groggily reaching for his phone which was shoved under a pillow. Without looking who was calling he barked gruffly into the receiver, "Whoever this is, it better be damn important."

"I'm sorry...I thought you'd be up."

"Oh, hey babe, sorry I didn't really see the caller ID. What's up?"

"The car is messing up again."

Liam fell back onto his pillow letting out an exasperated sigh. "Again? I'm gonna kill that guy. I shoulda looked over it closer when we bought it."

"When _we_ bought it?" Annie asked quietly, a smile threatening to crumble her I'm-angry-at-you-Liam wall.

"Well, you know...you _bought it_ bought it, but I helped."

Annie giggled softly, envisioning the sheepish look that was probably covering his face right now. They'd been together less than a year, but they'd fallen into such an easy pattern that it felt as if they'd always had the other one in their lives. Knowing the worst things about a person really created open lines of communication.

"Anyway, I know you want to go to the exhibition tonight, so I was wondering if you could come over and work on it with me? I'd just like to know what I'm doing if I have to take it into the shop. I don't want some asshole taking advantage of me."

"Who says you'll have to take it into the shop? And why would you go to an auto shop without me?"

Annie laughed brightly. "It's not the oil, Liam, I already checked. It feels like the battery. And never mind. Of course I'd bring you with me."

"Well look at you, being all Grease Monkey. I gotta say I'm kinda proud of you right now."

"Don't be. I wasn't very smooth about it. It looks like the back-to-school supply at Target exploded on me."

"Well, now that I've gotta see. I'll be there in like, 15 minutes, ok? Love you."

"I'll be here, I'll be the one covered in grease. Love you too."

When Liam rolled up in front of Annie's house all he heard was The Rolling Stones "Paint it Black" and all he saw were Annie's feet sticking out from under the chassis of the car. He decided quickly that sneaking up on her and yanking her out from under the car was really the only fun way to play it. Annie felt a sharp tug on the sled she was laying on and she was bombarded by sunlight. She shielded her eyes mockingly while Liam crouched over her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hi."

"Hi!" She said, sitting up and kissing him. "So, guess what?"

"I don't care." He said pulling her back into the kiss.

She obliged willingly, smiling happily against his lips, unable to resist the news she had to tell him.

"Alriiiiight." He said sardonically, pulling away from her slightly. "What is _so _important that you can't let me properly distract you from this nonsense?"

"I know what's wrong!" She said, hopping up and pulling him up with her.

Liam cocked his head to one side and eyed her suspiciously. "Do you, Ms. Wilson?"

"I do, Mr. Court!" She flung her little arm around his shoulders and stood beside him, facing the Mustang.

"Alright, hit me."

"It's the alternator, more specifically, it's the serpentine belt, _and_ I need a new battery, but if we switch the belt the batter can wait."

Liam looked at her, then at the car and rubbed his hands together as if preparing to go to war. He whipped his shirt off and tucked it into his back pocket.

Annie was suddenly very thankful she had overalls on, since they were notoriously difficult to get off. She really needed to at least have the car diagnosed before they started _doing _anything else, otherwise they'd never even make it to the beach.

"If you think it's the alternator, how do you know that's not what's causing the low charge on the battery?"

"I don't." She said, trying desperately to look at the engine and not his lean muscled bare back. "It's just a hunch."

"Uh huh."

With nothing to distract her, Annie had to diffuse the situation by leaving. "I'm gonna get some lemonade, you want some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. You got a flashlight on you?"

She snatched the light out of her back pocket and handed it to him, but instead of taking the light, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, lowering his lips to the shell of her ear. "Lots of ice, ok? It's getting really hot out here."

She nodded and repaid the favor in turn, getting on her tip toes and kissing his shoulder lushly. She felt him shudder and immediately thought to herself _that's right, two can play that game_. She pushed away from him quickly and winked. "Lots of ice. Got it."

Annie pressed the button for crushed ice on the refrigerator, it was Liam's favorite. She tried to stall as much as possible, but knowing him he would just barge in and lift her onto the counter and there was no coming back from that. She could only resist him for so long.

Cradling the glasses in one hand, she took a deep breath and went back outside. Liam was leaning against the side view mirror and talking to someone on the phone.

As she walked toward him Liam realized suddenly that Annie wasn't wearing a shirt under her overalls, she was only sporting a cute little sports bra. His mouth went a bit slack and his hip slid off the side view mirror, causing him to awkwardly lose his balance and fall forward. He nearly dropped his phone but righted himself quickly, hoping Annie hadn't noticed _why_ he stumbled.

She walked up to him, making sure not to rub it in that she knew he thought she looked good. She held out the lemonade and he took it, wrapping up his conversation. "Yeah...and it will work for her model year right? Ok...no not on me. I gotta get it, but I'm glad I know what's wrong. Thanks, man. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to that fool Jason for me. Ha! Later."

"What was that about?" she asked skeptically, eying him over her lemonade glass.

"Nothing. I was just asking a buddy if the serpentine belt I have at home would work for your car."

"And why would you be asking about that?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"No reason; just that my insanely quick learning girlfriend _might_ have figured out what was wrong with her car without my help." Liam plastered a sad expression on his face; his baby blues doing anything but conceding defeat.

"Aww." Annie said, pouting. "Are you sad I didn't need a big strapping man to help me?"

"If I had known you were actually paying attention the last few times we worked on the GTO I wouldn't be so surprised right now. I just thought you were staring at my ass."

Annie got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. "I'm a girl. We can multi-task."

"Ahh, I see." Liam said taking her glass from her hand and putting it on the roof of the car. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping them inside her overalls. "So, I have the part back at my house...you want to come get it with me?"

Annie smiled, feeling his fingertips brush the skin at the small of her back, threatening to move lower. "Court, if I come with you, not only will we forget to get the part, we'll forget about fixing the car at all _or_ going to the exhibition later."

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, leaning down and nuzzling at her neck.

"Liam! You've wanted to go to that for months."

"Suddenly it doesn't seem that important."

She felt his teeth graze her earlobe and fought to keep her mind focused, feeling the familiar weakening sensation in her knees.

"Liam, I cannot afford to be late to work again this week, I really need the car to function."

Liam kissed her hard and lifted her up against him, setting her down again, contented to see a dazed expression on her face.

"Fine, Wilson, I'll get the part...on one condition."

Annie shook her head a bit to come back to reality after that kiss. "What condition?" She asked suspiciously.

"You have to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I have something for you."

Annie eyed him warily.

"Not _that_ something!" Liam exclaimed, playing the innocent. "Jesus, Annie, get your head out of the gutter. I mean I got you something, a gift."

"What?" She asked, throwing her arms around him and smothering him with kisses. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to, that's why. I don't need a reason to get you stuff, you know."

"But—"

"Let's just say I've had such a good time working on the car with you I figured there was something else we could do together that wouldn't always result in us getting my sheets greasy."

Annie blushed involuntarily and punched him in the shoulder. "That's usually your fault."

"Yeah, right. It has nothing to do with you looking all cute and sweaty and _edible_." He looked her up and down and bit his lower lip.

Annie bit back a smile and felt the warmth from her cheeks threatening to expose her once again. "Alright. I'll go. But honestly I'm not afraid to kick you in the junk if we aren't leaving after 20 minutes. My boss is starting to think I hate my job."

"Don't you?" He asked as she jogged away to lock up the house.

"Of course." She said as she returned, hopping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. "But that's not the point."

"Wait here." Liam said as he placed her in front of the door to the guest house that he now called home full-time. He returned after he had unlocked the door and banged about inside for a minute or so. Stepping behind her he slipped one hand around her waist and one across her eyes. "Walk forward."

Annie followed his directions, shuddering as he put his hand over hers to open the door to the guest house. For a brief moment she reflected on their relationship, wondering how they had gotten here, to this amazing place, after everything that had gone down. It seemed unlikely, the pair of them given how they had started out.

Annie often reminisced on their first meeting; wondering what would have happened if she _had _gone on that date with Liam in sophomore year. Now that they were together, it was hard to imagine how she said no at the time. Granted, her relationship with Ethan had just imploded and she had just gotten Naomi back as a friend, and Liam now wasn't the same Liam he was then…not entirely at least, but none of that really mattered now.

Once, while lying on Crystal Cove Beach at two in the morning, Liam had randomly brought it up. It had caught her completely by surprise; though, he continuously had that effect on her.

She was lying in his lap; he was leaning against his surfboard and playing with her hair…

**Annie closed her eyes, feeling relaxed as Liam's fingertips twirled in her hair. Her heartbeat slowed to match the pulsing sound of the waves against the beach. **

"**Can I ask you something? You probably won't want to answer, or even think about it, but I want to know anyway."**

**She shrugged her head toward his hip bone and looked up drowsily. "Go for it."**

"**Do you remember when we first met?"**

**Annie snorted a bit and slapped his chest. "You were such a douche in that bar. Don't even get me started on your cousin. Owww-Owww!" **

**Liam laughed, pinching the skin at her hip bone. "I asked if you remembered, not for commentary."**

**Annie giggled and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, continue."**

"**Do you remember what I did…at the end of the night?"**

**She cocked her head to one side and lifted an eyebrow. "You asked me out."**

**Liam looked down at her and touched her lips with his fingers. "You know that was a long time ago. I can't believe you remember every detail of the night."**

"**I remember schooling you and calling out that bullshit story you tried to pull. Does this line of questioning have a point?"**

"**Well, what do you think would have happened, you know if you'd said yes?"**

**She closed her eyes and bit a finger nail. "I don't know…we weren't the same people then; so much of what has made us…**_**us**_**…is what came after all of that. Don't you think?"**

**Liam took her hand in his and looked out at the ocean. "I dunno. What I remember most about that night is being afraid that you had me pegged, which you did, and being intimidated by that."**

**Annie's eyes shot open and she looked at him severely. "Intimidated? Give me a break."**

"**No, I mean it." Liam said genuinely, his eyes dancing over her face. "Maybe if I hadn't been such an idiot we'd have been together this whole time."**

**Annie sat up and took his face in her hands. She kissed him softly, almost searchingly. "Yeah, but who's to say I wouldn't have dumped your ass after two weeks?"**

**Liam's jaw dropped. "You're **_**so **_**dead!" He said trying to grab her, but she wiggled out of his grasp and ran toward the sea. **

"**You will never catch me, Court!"**

**He chased her as she ran away into the shallow and foamy low tide, he grabbed her dangerously short Daisy Dukes and yanked her toward him; she tried to trip him but the effort was too late as they were already tangled and they both fell laughingly into the cold water. Annie rolled on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist as the ocean slid slowly away from them down the beach.**

"**See, Annie, I always catch you."**

"**Yeah…" she said quietly and leaning toward his face. "And I bet you always will…"**

"Ok, open your eyes." Liam's breath on her neck bringing her back to reality.

Annie opened her eyes slowly, landing immediately on a brand new Billabong Darcy long board.

"_Omigod_!" She practically screamed.

She touched the board gently as if to make sure it was real. She peeked behind it and looked at its thickness, her fingers running down the side.

"How did you get this? A Darcy? Are you kidding me?"

"Coach helped, actually." Liam said bashfully, running a hand through his shaggy hair and looking down. "I guess a friend o f his is a rep and he helped me get a good deal. I…I thought since you'd kinda shown more of an interest lately you might want to try?"

Annie looked at him swiftly and ran at him full speed jumping into his arms, the full-force of his petite beauty slamming into his arms forcing him back a few feet. She wrapped herself around him tightly and kissed him everywhere she could.

"I love it, I love you, and I can't wait to start learning!" She said excitedly in between kisses.

"Ok, ok!" He said walking toward his back wall with her in his arms and pulling down a toolbox with one hand while holding her up with the other.

He grabbed the serpentine belt and walked back toward the board. "Come on, get down and grab your board. We've got an American Classic to fix."

Annie hugged him once more while in his arms and kissed him aggressively, temporarily forcing him to drop the serpentine belt and lean on his work table so his hands could explore her properly. But, quickly, and before things got past the point of no return, she hopped down and gingerly took the board in her arms. She looked kind of ridiculous holding the giant thing since she was so tiny, but she seemed ready for the challenge.

"I think we should take my car tonight just to be safe." Liam said, stepping out of the shower first and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Annie turned the water off and squeezed the excess water out of her hair. Liam's hand appeared behind the shower curtain and she took the proffered towel, rubbing her hair out with it quickly before wrapping it around her body.

"Oh come on, live a little, Court!" Annie said, stepping from the shower and slapping him on the ass. "We should take my car to see if I was for sure right and even if we get stranded again we can either catch a ride home with Dixon and Ivy or we can just sleep on the beach again."

"You don't have to work tomorrow?" He asked, grabbing his toothbrush.

"Amy switched with me for today."

"Awesome. Hey, are we doing something for your mom's birthday?" Liam asked around the toothbrush.

"Uh, I dunno. We've been missing each other a lot. I'll see her on Monday I'm sure though. Ha."

Liam rinsed his mouth out and kissed Annie's shoulder. "Do I still have clothes here? Clean ones?"

She nodded. "Top drawer."

"Sweet. I'm gonna get dressed and put our boards and shit in your car. Maybe if we stay out there we can get a jump on the learning."

"Great idea. I'll be down in 10."

Annie and Ivy walked away from the stands at the end of the exhibition a few strides ahead of Liam and Dixon.

"Oh my _God_, dude how amazing was Steph?" Ivy asked Annie, admiration rich in her voice.

"I can't believe she pulled that aerial!" Annie returned throwing her hands out for emphasis. "She was so high off the damn wave!"

"Dude I know! I totally thought she was axed. I don't even know how she did that."

"Me neither. I'm so much more excited to learn to surf now that I've seen her up close!"

"Stoked, Annie, the word is stoked." Ivy said mockingly.

"Right, stoked. I'll remember. I'm still getting used to the lingo."

The girls arrived at their cars and were still talking when Dixon and Liam joined them.

"You guys want to catch a movie with us?" Dixon asked Annie as Liam joined her by the Mustang. "They're screening _Enter the Dragon _at the Arclight."

Annie glanced up at Liam and read his eyes. "Nah, you guys go ahead." She said kindly. "Raincheck."

"Alright. You kids have fun." Dixon said giving Liam a fist bump.

Annie and Ivy hugged and they walked around and got into her Jeep. Ivy sped into traffic taking advantage of the lull in traffic. A moment later, Annie's phone started ringing.

"Hey Mom! Oh, you are? Ok…I'll text Dixon. Yeah, we came down to the surf exhibition; he just left with Ivy I think they're going to a movie, not sure after that. Yeah, ok. That's awesome, Mom! Have fun."

"Say 'hi' for me." Liam said, leaning on the hood of the Mustang.

"Mom, Liam says 'hi'. Sure! Ok, Mom, love you too, so proud of you!"

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"Oh, she's staying overnight in Ojai. Her boss wants her to stay on for the second day of the shoot!" Annie walked to Liam and hugged him tightly. "She said to give you that."

Liam laughed. "I love your mom."

"So…house is gonna be empty all night." Annie purred innocently.

"Yeah, I heard something about that." Liam said absently, trying not to look too enticed.

"What do you say we swing by your house, get some tools, go get a pizza and go to my house? We can work on the engine more, make sure nothing else is gonna spring up in the near future?"

"Annie Wilson, are you trying to seduce me with shop talk?"

Annie swung around him and slipped into the driver's side of the car without answering.

Liam smirked and joined her on the passenger's side. Quickly, Annie slid over to him and climbed on top of him; she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head backward kissing his neck and jaw line and finally laying a sultry kiss on and in his mouth that left him breathless.

Annie climbed off him, putt on her seat belt and revved the nearly 300 horsepower engine. She threw him a wide smile laced with the most devious of intentions and roared into traffic. "I think it's high time my sheets were the ones to get greasy, don't you?"


End file.
